Elder Cao Cao
Elder Cao Cao was a member of the Priests, however he defected along with Elder Shu. The joining The Hakuri Pirates at the same time, Elder Cao Cao is famed in his fan mastery and his arts as a Priests. Cao Cao now works within Soyokaze’s unit, mostly being a unit of fan users. With a bounty of 200,000,000 for the defections of the priests, his secret coup with the other members against the tao brother and santo himself. Stealing many of the artifacts from the Priest’s Jaousai Down and many other crimes. Appearance Elder Cao Cao is an old man, who is is in his 50s and is always seen carrying a fan. His outfit consist both traditional monk's dress and armor covering all of his body. Personality Cao Cao is the embodiment of greed; he used to use his title as a priest to gain gold and other treasures that he wanted. He would lie to civilians; telling them that their homes were haunted and he perform a “ceremony” to expel the spirits and such. So in turn the owner was obligated to give him something, but mostly because of his devil fruit. He used it to make others give him what he wanted or he himself has influenced the people. Cao Cao however is an old man, so he is very stubborn and angry. He was one of the more hated members of the Priests, but through the suggestion of Tao Tai they kept him around. Cao Cao however, is a man who likes his image meaning that he hates anything that is said against him or such. He wants to put on this act that he is a humble monk and doesn’t need such material processions. However he has become a fallen monk at that, he loves money and will go as low as stealing it from children. Although this maybe somewhat comical, Cao Cao doing anything to get what he wants. He has often killed for what he wanted, so in battle he doesn’t second guess himself if he is to kill this one or that one. So he is very much like the rest of the crew members, so Cao Cao is not the pure and humble monk that one would think. Relationships Hakuri Pirates He is like many other members of the crew, Cao Cao loves money and the thrill of battle thus why he joined up with Demetrius. However unlike Elder Shu, the other members call him Cao Cao not giving the respect of Elder. So it seems that he is less respected by the others, mostly because of he is more of a man who stand back and let others fight, while he doesn’t go straight into battle. Soyokaze's Unit In Soyokaze’s division however he is very respected because Soyokaze being more of a lazier commander. She often lets Cao Cao take over and give the orders; Cao Cao is respected by all of the other members of the division. Mostly because many were former Priests, they are naturally allies because they have known each other for years now. Demetrius D. Xavier Cao Cao loves Demetrius because Cao Cao gets all of the gold that he wants, so the two are on one of the best relationships ever. Demetrius uses Cao Cao’s greed to make him fight and remain loyal to him, making it ever so easy to Cao Cao in his simple wants. Abilities and Powers Speed Cao Cao has average speed, due to the training from the Priests has mastered it and uses it for battle. Cao Cao was one of the fastest among the elders of the Priests of the time, but his speed rivals the average crew member of the Hakuri Pirates, however he can take care of himself in battle against most opponetns. Strength Cao Cao has average as well, however since he is an older man. He can only do so much, thus why he uses the greed in people to make him lift things for him. However in battle he can lift his fan, but the fan itself is about 25 pounds because it being made of seastones and other materials. The normal man couldn’t even begin to lift the fan that Cao Cao uses. Fan Mastery Cao Cao’s main abilities it with a fan, he can use many Chinese fan styles in battle. With his fans we can create crescent shaped projectiles at opponents and the fan can also fires small blades. Inside the fan is a giant blade, which Cao Cao uses for battle and only making his fan skill rivaling Soyokaze herself. Devil Fruit The Yoku Yoku no Mi (欲欲) is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit, which allows the user to ampifiy & fuels the greed within the world and uses that to their advanagte. Yoku for “Greed”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Greed-Greed Fruit. Haki Cao Cao is able to use haki, because of his priests training he can master it and apply it into battle like any other member of the organization. He can counter and attack both haki and devil fruit attacks with ease. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Martial Artist Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Antagonists Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Soyokaze's Division Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Male Category:Fan User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User